


Oh Boy

by kkofi335



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: CEO Lena Luthor, F/F, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, Nervous Kara Danvers, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 17:16:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10881354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kkofi335/pseuds/kkofi335
Summary: Lena has planned this moment for a long time. Kombucha, Kale, and Leather.





	Oh Boy

**Author's Note:**

> This is just pure SMUT, FYI.

Kara Davers had been put on assignment by Snapper to find out about the latest invention L corp was developing. Snapper knew Kara had a particularly close relationship with Lena Luthor and thought he could at least get a nice fluff piece without the mention of Supergirl, which Kara had always managed to work into every story she’d written. 

Lena had agreed to let Kara stop by for lunch, with the promise of bringing kombucha and a kale salad. Kara struggled not to barf at the thought. The trouble about eating with Lena usually meant Kara had to go to different places. But, it never bothered her to go out of her way for Lena. 

She finally reached Lena’s office, Kombucha in tow, Lena was standing across her office staring at blueprints for some sort of device. Kara eyed it from afar noting its familiarity. 

“Hey.” Kara said trying to get the attention of Lena. Kara had only just noticed she was wearing that stunning black leather dress. She wasn’t particularly familiar with high fashion but she thought Lena Luthor could be the only person in the world to pull off THAT outfit in a work environment. Kara looked at her own clothes, a tight button up with slim fitting pants, thinking she didn’t look quite as ‘sexy’. Not that she wanted to, just a fleeting thought. 

Lena turned around with a large expressive smile. “Kara! I’m glad you’re here. I’m absolutely famished.” She feigned a faint of sorts. Kara smiled at the gesture. 

“That’s because you eat like a small rabbit.” Kara said playfully, Lena scoffed.

“Some of us don’t have the metabolism of a certain Kryptonian, we know.” Lena lifted her brows.

“Yeah, I’m sure Supergirl can really chow down.” Kara pushed up her glasses hiding her obvious crinkle in her brow. Lena bit her lip eyeing Kara up and down.

“I bet.” Lena said under her breath.

Kara was focused on the blueprints behind her.

“Are you working on an interstellar portal?” Kara asked placing the food down on Lena’s desk. 

“Very astute, Miss Danvers.” Lena releasing her bit ruby red lip. Kara attempted to swallow the lump growing in her throat. Lena walked closer but maintained a fair bit of distance. “I’ve been getting some help from an outside investor. How’s Mon-El, by the way?” Lena asked taking another step forward. 

Kara blushed looking down at her shoes, propping up her glasses up on the bridge of her nose. “He’s okay...Wait what did you say?” Kara suddenly looked up in shock. Mon-El had been so bad at his cover of ‘Mike’ she forgot that anyone actually called him that. 

“Kara, you know what I said.” Lena tilted her head to the side, stepping closer again. 

“You mean Mike! Mike right? Sorry, I thought that’s what you said.” Kara shook her head as if that was making it any more believable. Lena just cocked a smirk knowing that Kara was the worst liar she had ever met. It was truly endearing.

“Uh-huh. Tell me, does he make you happy?”

“Of course! He’s very sweet when he tries. What does this have to do with your portal?”

Lena now stood in front of Kara whose rear was pressed up against her desk. 

“It has everything to do with it. His mother asked me to build it.” Lena was leaning her hand on the side of the desk. 

“What? Why are you helping her build it?” Kara shot back with a bit of anger. Lena often saw the girl lose her temper quickly. But, she maintained her calm composure.

“It will revolutionize earth. I think you already know that.”

“But Rhea…”

Lena placed her finger over Kara’s lips, the young blonde blushing brightly. 

“I am sending her back to her planet, nothing more. I will protect you. Don’t worry.” Kara’s mouth hung open for a few seconds at Lena’s bold behavior. Lena was acting very differently today.

“I can take care of myself.” Kara pushed off the desk straightening herself. Lena stepped forward again only causing Kara to return to her half-seated position. 

“I know you can. But I want to take care of you, Kara. Just answer me this. Does he pleasure you well?” Kara’s eyes quickly shot down avoiding her gaze. Only to be caught looking directly at Lena’s magnificent cleavage only inches from her face. 

“P-Pleasure? Um? I think we should just stick to the portal.” Kara pushed herself away again reaching for her notepad in her bag to continue her ‘interview’ with Lena.

“Kara, I’m no fool.” She stopped dead in her tracks watching the powerful CEO assert herself. Kara felt her heart flutter with something unfamiliar, wanting to explore it. But, this situation was becoming too much to bare, Kara could barely breathe normally. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Kara tried to ignore the burning eyes focused on her. Lena sashayed over to Kara. 

“I think you do. You know, I love it when you wear your button ups. It profiles your muscles well. It’s very sexy.” Kara gulped stepping back. “But” Lena’s fingers slowly began to unbutton the tightly bound shirt. “If you just opened it up a bit. It would be….” Lena let out a moan and placed a kiss on her collarbone. “Utterly intoxicating.” Kara drew a clipped breath. Lena opened another button and another slipping a hand inside her shirt catching the edge of her cape smiling while she let out a light breath. 

“I know that man-boy can’t get you wet like I can.” Her hand slipped between Kara’s legs feeling the warm dampness through her pants. “And I think Supergirl deserves to be pleased.” Kara was totally unaware of how vulnerable she was, just letting herself be open to Lena’s touch. 

Kara finally spoke, stumbling over the words. “ But I...I didn’t say-”

“Don’t deny it. I can see your outfit underneath Kara Zor-El” Lena gave her signature head toss. 

“I have a boyfriend.” Kara turned her face away. Lena took a few steps back, only hearing the clicking of her high heels. Something was so erotic about that sound, that, clack on the hard floor. Maybe it was the way those heels made Lena’s legs go on for days.

“You can leave if you want.” Kara looked back at Lena who hadn’t changed her expression, still staring confidently back her half ripped open shirt. “But you won’t get to find out what’s underneath.” Lena gave a shake of her eyebrows. Without a second thought, Kara tried to use her x-ray vision to see through Lena’s dress but it was lined with lead. She accidentally let out a gasp. 

“Lead.” She whispered.

“Kara, I have been planning this for a very long time. I knew I wanted you from the moment we met. I’ve been watching how you look at me. How you look at ‘Mike’.” Kara’s breath hitched and she knew she wanted this. Of course, she was terrified but definitely wanting this. 

“I would be more than willing to show you at your place?” Kara made no hesitation to scoop Lena in her arms to fly her back to her apartment. Lena tried to hide her excitement, she had expected this to go half as well. 

Kara placed her down gently, leading her to the bedroom. She could feel her heart slamming into her ribs, she was uncertain if she should be doing this in her apartment or even at all. Lena placed a light kiss on her lips and Kara felt her whole world crash. It was soft, warm and, inviting, everything she had ever dreamed a kiss to be. But it was cut short when Lena pushed her on the bed. Lena bent over still standing and whispered in her ear while her fingernail scraped across her jugular vein.

“Get undressed.” She commanded. Kara fumbled with the buttons, hands to hasty to get them undone. She tore off her shirt in frustration. 

That’s my girl. Lena thought to herself. Kara had no trouble getting off her pants but the cape and uniform were a whole nother deal. Lena helped her remove it tossing it to the floor revealing Kara’s ‘kawaii’ underwear. Kara blushed in embarrassment, knowing that Lena probably had something on a bit more lacey. Catching the blush, she bent down to her level.

“My little vanilla bean.” Lena whispered as she traced her fingernails across Kara’s rippled abs.

“D-Does that mean something?” Kara asked so sweetly. 

Lena smiled pushing her on the bed. “Hopefully, you’ll find out.”

Kara was dreading not having talked with Alex or Maggie about this. Not that she wanted to know anything about her sister’s sex life but, now she had no idea what she was doing. 

Kara’s legs dangled over the bed, Lena pulled 2 silk bands from her garter belt then tied both legs to the bottom post of the bed. Kara wiggled a bit trying to get a look at what Lena was doing, Lena’s hand shot up to Kara’s stomach as she grazed her abs with her nails, trailing it down to the lip of panties letting it snap on her skin.

“Patience is a virtue, Kara.” Lena said with the depth of her voice, almost sinister. Kara propped herself on the bed sitting up, while the black haired woman placed a knee between her legs feeling her soiled panties grazed. The blonde felt a heat grow in her belly that slowly crept up her neck. Gripping the back of Kara’s neck she sat astride while placing another kiss on her lips. Kara yearned for more but Lena leaned back taking Kara’s hand sliding it up her inner thigh. Kara felt the lace at the hosiery, then the clip of the garter then the garter itself. Lena looked down biting her lip as she moved Kara’s hand up an inch directly into her wet folds. Kara’s eyes slammed shut opening her mouth slowly, lips wetted. 

“That’s what you do to me, Kara Danvers.” In somewhat of an instinctual move, Kara dragged her fingers from Lena’s entrance to the tip of the hard nub. Lena let out a light gasp and smiled knowing that Kara not entirely in control of her body. Lena took off Kara’s glasses and placed them on her own face, admiring the duality of Kara’s identities becoming one. Lena pulled her hair down from her slick bun letting her hair bounce free to her shoulders. Kara glanced up at the woman straddling her, wearing HER glasses. What a sight. Lena leaned in closer, her fingers unhooking Kara pink bra. Unfortunately, Kara had to remove her hand but was surprised when Lena revealed something cold and metal from her dress, she nearly felt the sting of it on her skin. 

“You see, I’m a Luther, Kara, and we don’t just fuck.” Lena took Kara’s hands behind her back placing handcuffs on her wrists. Kara was breathing harder, mostly out of the excitement slightly out of fear. 

“Lena, you know I can break out of these if I wanted to.” Kara said a little bit confused by the gesture. 

“I’d love to see you try.” Lena wore a devilish grin. Kara yanked her wrists apart but unable to break free. She looked back at Lena in shock. There must have been kryptonite in them but she didn’t feel that familiar burn. 

“It’s a bit toned down from what you’re used to. But still, works quite the same.”Lena sat up enjoying the slight struggle Kara was having. 

Getting off the bed, she began unzipping her dress, slowly letting the sound of the zipper tingle Kara’s ears. Slipping off the dress, it hit the floor with a slight thud. Lena stepped out of it ever so deft. Kara blinked repeatedly in disbelief at the sight. 

“Oh boy…” Kara said staring at Lena in a black lace, everything, garter, bra and, hosiery. She let out a sigh from the bed hoping there would be a lot more touching soon. Lena unholstered the horse whip from her garter. Kara was starting to realize just how much Lena planned this out and felt very unprepared for this. Willing yes, prepared no. 

Lena traced the flogger from Kara’s inner thigh, over her panties and to the center of her chest.   
“Something like that...What do you want, Kara?” Her thoughts raced, there were a lot of things. She wasn’t fast enough and Lena let the flogger crack on her skin. It didn’t hurt so much as leave a burning sting. A good sting. Lena asked again. 

“What is it that you want, Kara?” Lena had a particular way that she said her name and it was so sensual that it made her wet knowing that Lena’s tongue rolled like that only for her name. Lena reeled back again and Kara blurted out. 

“You!” She looked longingly at Lena standing above her. Lena saw the softness in her eyes and thought she would only engage in light teasing for now. Let the girl squirm a bit. Lena hummed as she dragged the leather across Kara’s hot skin. She moved it up and down the length of her body tapping it as Kara needily rustled beneath her. It was driving Kara mad that she couldn’t just reach out at touch Lena, although the sound of her clicking black heels walking around the bed was too much to handle. Now she needed to be touched. And not just with that dreaded flogger on her skin. 

“Lena…” She begged. “Please.” Lena was satisfied that she had invoked a plea from the writhing blonde. She bent down to Kara’s ear. 

“Please what?”Lena pulled back from her ear searching her face. 

“Touch me.” Kara’s brows furrowed. 

“Where? Touch you where baby?” Kara let out a moan, she didn’t care, just any touch would be all she needed. 

“Anywhere...” Kara’s back arched as Lena twirled her nipple with the tips of her fingers. Hot waves surged through her body. She hadn’t felt half as good when she was having sex, let alone just touching. Lena saw the excitement building, deciding to place her mouth on the erect nipple. 

“Uh!” Kara’s hips jerked in the air. Lena smiled as she took a bite with her teeth, while the other hand slipped under the lip of her panties. Kara bucked into her hand. 

“Please!” she looked down as Lena sucked more of her nipple into her mouth.That’s not what she had wanted. She wanted Lena between her. She wanted Lena to satisfy the need growing between her legs. Lena snapped her panties and again, this time Kara groaned. “Please…” She asked again and Lena knew the girl wanted it but, she needed her to say it. 

“Please what?” Lena was surprised Kara hadn’t figured out how this quite worked yet. 

“Touch me...down there.” Kara bit her lip. Lena somehow knew that Kara wouldn’t get to the specifics unless edged further. Lena drew her hand to Kara’s inner thigh.

“Here?” Kara moaned then muttered “No, higher.” Lena stopped, taking her hand up to Kara’s chin forcing her to look at her. 

“I need more specifics.” Their eyes connected deeply look into each others. Kara wanted Lena whatever way she would have her but now Lena was demanding exactly what she does to her and she would have to say it out loud. God, she hoped her neighbors weren’t home. 

Kara only whispered in fear of being overheard. “I want you to lick me.” Lena smiled, standing over Kara beaming beat red. Oh, she had plans but not until Kara finally let go of that shy girl exterior. She cracked the horse whip against Kara’s stomach forcing the girl to grit her teeth, more of an expression than reaction. 

“I didn’t quite catch that?” Lena bent her ear as though she hadn’t heard it the first time. 

Kara closed her eyes too afraid to look directly at Lena “ I want you to lick me!” She kept her eyes closed hearing that familiar clack go towards the end of the bed. Lena dropped to her knees pulling Kara to the end of the bed, slowly, painfully slowly, rolling her panties down to where the silk bands were tied around her ankles. Lena’s hands traced across her thighs soothing Kara’s small jerks. The dark haired woman placed a few soft kisses on those thighs leaving behind marks of lipstick. Lena finally had taken off Kara’s glasses placing them next to the flogger on the floor. 

Lena licked her lips in anticipation staring at Kara’s dripping sex. Lena immediately regretted growing her nails out, otherwise, she would have plunged right into those eager lips. But this would do for now. Lena spread Kara’s lips exposing the hard nub standing proud, humming as placed her own lips over it. 

“Ooooh….Boy…”Kara’s eyes rolled in the back of her head. Now, she understood why Maggie and Alex always wanted alone time. If this is what they did, then damn, she had been missing out. Lena continued licking while her hands scratched at Kara’s side. Kara finally had the courage to look down at Lena’s head between her legs, that’s when she heard the door unlock and open. She whispered to her. 

“Lena! Someone’s here.” But did Lena stop, no, she was only encouraged to broaden her strokes. Lena had slightly hoped that it was Mon-El and she would show him the pleasure she was giving to his girlfriend. 

“Kara! You home?” It was Alex. Kara didn’t know to curse or thank the gods. But she had to prevent her from seeing this. 

“I’m kind of beeesy riight now. Can you coome back later?” Kara tried to muster clarity but it came out more ragged as Lena continued uninterrupted. 

“Are you okay?” Alex said from beyond the wall looking at Maggie confused. “I thought we were getting dinner?” Kara looked at the clock realizing how much time had passed. 

“Rain-check?!” Kara yelled back. Alex looked concerned. Kara never canceled on her like this before. Maggie put her hand on Alex’s arm nodding that she would go check it out. Maggie tiptoed towards Kara’s room reaching for her holstered gun. She carefully approached the wall peeking her head around the corner, then immediately turning back around clapping her mouth shut. Alex tried to walk over but Maggie whisked her away. They scurried out of the apartment as fast as they could. 

“What was that about?” Alex asked confused. 

“Let’s just say you and your sister share similarities.” Maggie was blushing at the sight of the dark-haired woman on her knees, in lace, between the legs of Kara tied to the bed. Alex was still confused until she heard her sister moan through walls. Alex covered her ears as they snuck away. 

Back in the apartment, Lena was determined to make Kara come and despite the fact they had been so rudely been interrupted, she continued on. Kara squeezed her legs tight enough around Lena’s head without using any of her real strength but nonetheless firm and Lena understood that she was close. Lena knew that she wasn’t disciplined enough come upon command but she still wanted to illustrate a point. 

She pulled her head from between her legs stopping to look at Kara’s glistening hot body. The blonde arched her neck looking down at Lena surprised that she had unexpectedly stopped. Lena smiled sweetly gently rubbing her hand in all the other placed except the one she wanted. Kara threw her head back on the pillow in frustration, groaning impatiently. 

“Is there something you wanted?” Lena pouted climbing up onto the bed. Kara turned her head in embarrassment. Lena guided her by her chin back to her gaze raising an eyebrow. Kara looked back up at her with a pouted lip and a look of disappointment. 

“I-didn’t...Um..” Kara could quite formulate the words feeling like she might have hurt Lena’s feelings. 

“Oh baby, I’m not leaving you like this.” She placed a kiss on her lips watching Kara perk up a bit. “No, no. But, I want you to cum when I tell you to. Got it?” 

“I-I don’t know that I can.” Lena smiled at her little Kara, so untrained. 

“I know you’ll give it the college try. C’mere.” They kissed deeply, the first time they had done it and Kara could feel herself coming undone beneath her. Their tongues sliding with ease across each other, effortlessly. Lena’s fingers made their way down to Kara’s clit circling with the rhythm of their rolling hips. Kara was ready, more than ready. She tried to hold back silently letting the moment take over, feeling the pleasant tingling between her legs. But Lena said nothing, not a word, she was busy biting her teeth down onto her neck. There would surely be a mark by the time she finished. Kara was trying to be strong.

“Lena?” She came up from Kara’s neck. 

“What baby?” Lena slowed the rolling of her hips which, somehow made everything harder to control. Kara moaned leaning back into the pillow. Lena knew exactly what was going on. 

“You want to come for me?” Kara nodded back eagerly. Lena smiled “Okay, baby.” Then doubled her speed, faster than she was going before the slow down. 

Then, it hit her like a ton of bricks, fast and hard throughout her entire body. Kara was having the best orgasm of her life. 

“Fuuck. Shit. Uhhh. Oh my god.” She wished someone had been timing this because it might have gone on for a full minute straight, feeling her walls throb and pulse inside her. Lena eased her way through it until Kara stilled. Kara breathed heavy for a while as Lena just watched enjoying Kara in her afterglow. She pulled out the keys to the handcuffs, tuning the blond on her side to release her hands. Before she reached the second cuff, Kara had pulled Lena back in for a kiss tugging at her black tresses of hair. Her lips wet and needy. Lena caught her breath. Kara staring back with a sense of need. 

“Was that good baby?” Lena asked rhetorically.

“Better.” Kara muttered out breathlessly, continuing to kiss Lena. That’s all she wanted now, was to feel her lips on Lena’s. Suddenly, that familiar fire in her was burning yet, it was burning for Lena. She wanted to make her moan, feel her pleasure, feel that wetness from before. Kara was building up the courage with every kiss and nip at her lips. 

“Untie me.” Kara’s voice was unexpectedly firm. Lena expected the girl have a little frustration. As she untied her feet, Lena heard a whacking sound against the wall. Kara had unlatched the other handcuff slamming it against the wall. Trepidation grew in Lena’s heart maybe she had teased the girl too much. As soon as Lena’s eyes returned to Kara’s she could see a new light burning behind those eyes. Kara grabbed and twisted Lena beneath her with her super speed and the Luthor was caught off guard.

Lena may have very unleashed a something new inside Kara somewhere between the Danvers girl she fell in love with and the strength of her Kryptonian half. When Kara started to grind into her with her hips Lena bit her lip holding back the excitement. Staving it off for later. The lace rubbing into the blond's soft skin was becoming irritating, both as a barrier and the fact that Lena looked so good in black lace. Kara simply couldn’t take it anymore and ripped the garter and bra in half, exposing the body beneath her. Lena’s breath hitched in her throat and she gripped her fingernails into Kara’s back, drawing a harsh groan from the girl. 

Kara was a bit frustrated about not being able to read what Lena wanted. Kara knew what she wanted but it clung in her throat, she opted for kissing Lena fiercely. As time had passed Lena was unsure why Kara was only kissing her. Maybe she was afraid of hurting her, she didn’t know if the girl would be able to maintain self-control. But the Luthor in her thought to take charge. 

She took Kara’s hand guiding it down her body slipping it between her legs, whispering in her ear. 

“It’s okay.” Kara ducked her head feeling the blanket of wetness. She traced her fingers through her lips spreading the glossy liquid, haphazardly. Lena stirred beneath her, cooing all the while. 

“So, wet…” The words rolled quietly off her tongue. Lena ground into Kara’s touch.

The tips of her fingers nudged at the entrance unsure how to proceed. Kara went to brace herself with her free hand, gripping the back of the headboard. 

Gentle Kara thought to herself. If she let herself get out of control she could hurt Lena. Suddenly, it was freshman year of high school all over again. And she was relating herself to Lennie. 

Don’t squeeze the mouse. She kissed Lena as she steadied herself to enter her. Kissing Lena, gave her that supergirl confidence she needed and pushed her fingers inside. 

Kara thought for a moment that this should feel tighter, then she felt a tug pull her in further clamping down on her hand. Lena using her walls to push in and out. It felt intoxicating, the slick heat, tightness and the moaning. Oh, did Lena make wonderful sounds while she was inside her. Kara tried to shake off the urge to slam herself against Lena’s body, explore her full depths as hard as she wanted to. 

There was a loud SNAP, the blonde had crushed the top corner of the headboard. Lena smiled beneath Kara, who was gritting her teeth, clearly holding back some kind of urge. Kara flung the pieces of wood and cloth to the floor, leaning her hand against the brick wall. Once, calmed a bit, she looked down at Lena’s beautiful face prone, arching up, mouth hung open ready to receive. 

Kara leaned into her neck slowly starting to suck the crook of her neck. Slender hands clawed at Kara’s back leaving a trail of sting in their aftermath. Lena’s hips pumped harder into Kara’s hand as she groaned “Harder.”

The brick wall started to crumble under Kara’s hand diverting all of her super strength to that hand. Kara growled in frustration trying to increase her fervor in small increments. Lena was sensing that the girl desperate to fuck her but didn’t know her human limitations. Lena grabbed Kara’s wrist pushing it into her sex with vigor. Kara howled at Lena taking her fingers so hard, it was exactly what she wanted to but Lena’s hand lingered. Kara didn’t care but was curious about the action. Then, Lena’s fingers made a swiping motion on the slender wrist. Maybe it was an instruction and Kara followed blindly flicking her fingers upward while Lena arched into her more, gasping for air. Then Kara understood and continued flicking generating a nice rhythm as she was rewarded with Lena’s impassioned voice. 

“There. Yes, fucking there.” Kara could feel Lena’s walls closing in tugging at her fingers. Lena’s hands swiftly moved to cup Kara's chin and pulled closer, whispering ever so lightly. 

“You’re going to make me cum, Kara.” The hand braced against wall flung to the side smashing the bedside lamp, returning it to the top of the mattress. Kara was rutting her full body into Lena, whose grip tightened like a vice on her arms. Lena came onto her hand. Kara could feel the cum spilling out pooling in her hand. She mewled at the thought that Lena cum was all over her hand. Once Kara had pulled out, she wiped her hand clean on the sheets but, Lena grabbed her hand pulling it to mouth licking the cum off of her palm. With her eye’s wide, she just stared at Lena lapping at her hand and grew weak. 

Kara realized that now, in this moment, she was the most human she had ever felt. Lena rolled out from under her going to the foot of the bed retrieving her glasses and grabbing notepad tossing them to Kara on the bed. 

“So…that interview.”


End file.
